Et pour quelques m&m's de plus
by Wyny
Summary: C'était, à n'en pas douter, une fin ridicule. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps d’approfondir cette analyse, la botte s’abattit. Et c'est dans un affreux couinement d'agonie que Tom, alias Lord Voldemort mourut. Défi réécriture fin t7 - mention d'HPDM soft


**Disclaimer **: J'ai fait un rêve. J'étais anglaise, blonde et extrêmement riche. J'avais une plume de génie et mes livres se vendaient comme des petits pains. Malheureusement, ce n'était que cela : un rêve… Tout est et restera à la grande **J.K.R.** … Sauf les M&M's qui sont la propriété de **Mars Incorporated**.

**Attention** : Mention brève et soft mais très claire de HPDM. Homophobes et autres fanatiques de la rectitude sexuelle s'abstenir (de respirer).

**Note** : Cet OS répond à un défi lancé par Meria-Selene sur le forum **Café-fanfiction** (lien sur mon profil). Voici le sujet : _Vous êtes beaucoup (et j'en fais partie) à critiquer la fin et l'épilogue de Harry Potter 7. Qu'à cela ne tienne, réécrivez-la. Tous les styles sont autorisés : comique, dramatique, réaliste ou non. Ce one-shot devra compter au moins 1000 mots et pas plus de 10000 (limites larges)._

Bonne lecture !

**Et pour quelques M&M's de plus**

C'était, à n'en pas douter, une fin ridicule.

Personne n'avait jamais imaginé finir comme ça. Personne ne lui avait même jamais souhaité, à _lui_, de finir comme ça.

Un sorcier pouvait pourtant finir sa vie de bien des façons. Et Tom en savait quelque chose puisqu'il avait abrégé les jours de bien des gens. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'abstenir. Peut-être cela avait-il joué contre lui.

Tom n'était pas croyant. Aucun être divin ne régentait son existence, il était maître de sa vie ne cessait-il de clamer depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Mais à cet instant, il se disait qu'il devait avoir froissé quelqu'un, quelque part, parce que le Destin lui jouait un bien vilain tour.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir cette analyse. La botte s'abattit.

Et c'est dans un affreux couinement d'agonie que Tom, alias Lord Voldemort mourut.

~o~

Tout était pourtant très bien parti.

Ses sbires - mangemorts, loups-garous, géants et autres - cernaient le château, semant panique et désolation dans le parc de Poudlard. Le mot d'ordre, 'pas de quartier', les avait apparemment galvanisés. Et malgré le traître et soudain changement de camp des Malfoy et quelques autres familles à sa solde, la victoire sur cet ultime bastion de résistance était assurée.

En parlant des renégats, ceux-ci allaient souffrir quand Tom mettrait la main sur eux. Tout particulièrement les Malfoy. On n'abandonnait pas le plus grand mage noir du siècle avec une excuse aussi minable qu'une incompatibilité entre les objectifs de purification raciale de son boss et l'homosexualité de son fils.

Le gosse vire de bord et, du coup, les parents aussi. Mais où se croyaient-ils ? Salazar n'aurait jamais retourné sa veste sous prétexte que son rejeton a viré sa cuti, nom d'un basilic asthmatique ! … Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas eu d'enfant et détestait les mioches, mais quand même.

De toute façon, ce soir-là, Tom réglait ses comptes avec tous ceux qui avaient osé le défier. Il était d'ailleurs temps d'y aller.

« McNair ! siffla-t-il. »

Une silhouette massive se détacha du petit groupe de fidèles restés en retrait avec leur maître pour le dernier assaut, et s'agenouilla aussi gracieusement qu'elle le put sur le sol de la Forêt Interdite - c'est-à-dire avec la délicatesse d'un troll s'essayant au french-cancan.

« Maître ?

- As-tu amené ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Ou… oui, maître. Le fournisseur habituel était en rupture de stock, alors je…

- Les détails ne m'intéressent pas. Donne-les-moi. »

Le mangemort se redressa et fouilla fébrilement dans les amples pans de sa robe pour en extirper un paquet rebondi d'un jaune criard, que Tom s'empressa de glisser dans une poche. Si ses partisans adhéraient aveuglément à sa cause et respectaient sa puissance, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable en leur révélant cette petite entorse à l'éthique. Heureusement qu'il disposait d'un imbécile comme McNair pour le ravitailler discrètement sans saisir l'importance de la marchandise.

Car Tom avait un lourd secret. Un penchant honteux. Une passion coupable. Un vice scandaleux… Il était accro à une friandise moldue. Les M&M's. Ces petites cacahouètes craquantes enrobées de chocolat le rendaient fou. Pour son plus grand désarroi, la simple évocation de leur nom, le froissement de l'emballage plastique ou même, comble de la honte, le crissement d'une de ces douceurs roulant sous une dent le faisaient saliver. S'il lui était resté une once d'humanité, le petit poids pesant sur sa cuisse aurait pu suffire à le faire bander.

C'est ainsi que, tout excité à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, Tom congédia McNair et informa ses fidèles qu'il allait s'isoler. Cette annonce déclencha un frisson d'anticipation parmi la petite troupe, comme à chaque fois. Le maître avait en effet pour habitude de se retirer quelques minutes avant de lancer les attaques. Nul ne savait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire durant cet instant de solitude, mais il en revenait toujours ragaillardi et impressionnant de puissance.

Tom transplana donc dans un coin de forêt reculé, provoquant la frayeur d'une chouette lapone qui s'éloigna en poussant un hululement indigné.

Sans s'en préoccuper le moins du monde, Tom déchira fébrilement l'emballage, jetant à peine un coup d'?il aux deux gros M noirs tranchant sur le jaune du papier, et porta le paquet à ses narines, humant longuement le délicieux parfum chocolaté. Apaisé, il attrapa délicatement un bonbon vert pour le faire rouler entre ses longs doigts blancs.

Parfait, il était parfait.

Il amena la friandise à sa bouche impatiente et en caressa ses lèvres d'un effleurement tentateur. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il glissa la douceur sur sa langue, suçant son majeur un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire alors qu'une saveur exquise assaillait ses papilles. La mince couche de sucre verte se craquela sous la chaleur, libérant la robe cacaoté qui commença aussitôt à fondre, promettant mille merveilles au gourmand qui atteindrait son c?ur.

Et c'est donc debout près d'un jeune frêne de la Forêt Interdite, par une nuit sans étoile, une expression de pure extase gravée sur le visage, les yeux fermés et les doigts abandonnés sur le menton, que Tom, alias Lord Voldemort, commis sans le savoir l'erreur qui l'amena à sa chute.

Alors que dans sa bouche la cacahouète de son troisième M&M's se dévoilait avec la suave lenteur d'une gogo-danseuse aguerrie, Tom se reconnecta à la réalité. Si ces petites sucreries étaient son pêché mignon, elles lui permettaient surtout de se recentrer avant une attaque. Or celle qui secouait les fondations de Poudlard ce soir-là n'était pas n'importe quelle bataille. Ce devait être la dernière. La fin de la résistance pathétique de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'ultime rencontre entre Potter et lui.

Ce morveux lui avait porté de rudes coups cette année-là. D'après les informations que Tom possédait, quatre de ses horcruxes au moins avaient été détruits, dont Nagini, sa fidèle amie, victime d'un sort de découpe lors d'un récent raid. Quant aux autres, aucune certitude.

Mais ce léger problème allait se résoudre de lui-même avec la mort de ce gamin prétentieux qui se mesurait une fois de trop au plus puissant mage noir de ce siècle. Cette fois-ci, la chance ne le sauverait pas.

Une expression machiavélique s'esquissant sur son visage trop pâle, Tom se concentra sur ce lien inexpliqué mais finalement si utile qui le reliait à Potter. Il le trouva sans peine. Sans doute en plein combat, le jeune imbécile ne protégeait pas son esprit. Remontant tranquillement le fil ténu de leur connexion, Tom sonda discrètement les sentiments de son principal adversaire.

Il était déterminé. Tant mieux, se battre contre un lâche n'avait rien d'amusant.

La colère dominait. La haine même, envers Tom et tous ses partisans. La douleur et la peur venaient ensuite, pour plusieurs raisons, mais elles ne prenaient jamais le dessus, sans cesse refoulées par un autre sentiment. Une force étrange, tapie dans les profondeurs, ne s'avançant que pour chasser les pensées trop dangereuses. L'espoir ? Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela.

Tom fronça les sourcils et avança un peu plus le long du lien, aux limites de la zone de conscience du jeune sorcier. Et là, il éclata de rire.

Ainsi donc cet idiot était amoureux. Il avait eu un peu de mal à reconnaître ce sentiment inhabituel, mais c'était bien cela. Ridicule.

Combien de fois ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, que Salazar tourmente son âme, lui avait-il parlé de cette soi-disant grande force de l'amour au cours de sa scolarité ? Un nombre incalculable. Et pourtant, la preuve était là : si l'amour était bien une force, il était trop faible pour l'empêcher, lui Lord Voldemort, de détruire ce veracrasse. Au contraire, il lui offrait une arme supplémentaire contre Potter. Il suffisait pour cela de savoir qui faisait battre son petit c?ur pétri de bons sentiments.

Tom se concentra un peu plus.

« Oui, un amour dévorant. Potter est sacrément atteint… Et tout cet amour est destiné à… un blond ? Tiens, voilà autre chose. Qui… »

La connexion fut brutalement interrompue et Tom chancela légèrement sous le choc. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui l'avait déconcentré. Une désagréable sensation agitait son estomac, comme un chatouillement lancinant.

« Nom d'un détraqueur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je n'ai pourtant pas mangé de flageolets au dîner… »

Et soudain, la lumière fut. Plié en deux par la gêne, Tom attrapa le paquet que lui avait remit McNair et l'observa de plus près. Il manqua s'étrangler avec sa salive quand il comprit son erreur. Il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

Dans sa précipitation, il avait mal lu l'étiquette et ouvert son paquet à l'envers. Ce qu'il avait pris pour le logo de ses bonbons préférés se révélait être celui inversé d'une célèbre boutique de farces et attrapes dont il se serait bien passé de tester un produit. Et sous les deux W arrondis, les petites lettres vert pomme du nom du produit se trémoussaient de manière insolente : _Cahouètes Vernies_.

McNair allait souffrir.

Ivre de colère, Tom retourna le paquet pour lire les inscriptions s'étalant au dos.

« _Les fabuleuses Cahouètes Vernies sont la dernière invention des frères Weasley, fameux propriétaires de la fumeuse boutique "_Farces pour sorciers facétieux_." _

_Glissez une de ces délicieuses dragées chocolatées dans votre bouche et laissez le sort agir ! Sous quelques minutes, vous vous transformerez en une fidèle représentation de votre animal totem. Très pratique pour découvrir la forme de votre Patronus ou jouer un bon tour à votre entourage. _

_Chaque Cahouète Vernie avalée vous offrira cinq minutes de transformation environ. Le processus est relativement rapide et ne provoque qu'une légère sensation de chatouilles. Il se peut cependant qu'une grande puissance magique retarde la transformation et accentue l'inconfort._

_Ne pas avaler plus de cinquante dragées par jour. Ne pas utiliser en cas de réaction connue à l'un des ingrédients ou à la métamorphose. Fortement déconseillé chez la sorcière enceinte._

_Les frères Weasley déclinent toutes responsabilités quant aux conséquences de l'usage ou du mésusage des Cahouètes Vernies. »_

McNair allait mourir.

Et c'est dans un cri de rage que Tom, alias Lord Voldemort, se transforma en ver de terre.

~o~

Tom avait détesté son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal quand celui-ci avait annoncé qu'ils passaient à l'étude des Patronus. Toujours en avance sur les autres étudiants, il connaissait en effet très bien son animal totem et n'était pas pressé de partager l'information avec ses camarades de classe. Ce qui était compréhensible.

Existait-il plus humiliant Patronus qu'un ver de terre ?

Cependant, cette nécessité de ne jamais avoir à s'en servir s'était finalement révélée très utile, car après maintes recherches et âgé d'à peine 16 ans, il était parvenu à créer un sortilège de contrôle sur les détraqueurs. Sortilège dont il se servait justement ce soir-là pour envoyer ces hideuses créatures semer la terreur dans les rangs adverses.

Mais cette brillante réussite n'avait aucune importance. Ses brillantes études, ses brillants plans d'attaques et même sa brillante conception de la vie en général n'avaient pas non plus la moindre importance à cet instant précis.

"La gourmandise est un vilain défaut." Voilà ce qu'aurait mieux fait de lui enseigner Dumbledore, au lieu de lui parler d'amour en suçant des bonbons au citron. Ça lui aurait peut-être évité de se retrouver dans cette situation ridicule, à ramper entre deux marguerites alors que la bataille la plus importante de sa vie se déroulait non loin. Quoi que… Par esprit de contradiction, il n'aurait sûrement pas suivit ce conseil.

Si la notice disait vrai, il devait patienter un quart d'heure avant de reprendre forme humaine. D'ici là, il n'avait plus qu'à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait trucider McNair. Et les frères Weasley. Et Potter et sa bande de minables. Et tous les tarés qui salissaient le noble sang sorcier. Et ces immondes moldus qui polluaient son espace vital.

Tom en était là de ses joyeuses réflexions quand des vibrations suspectes alertèrent ses sens de ver de terre. Quelqu'un venait à lui. Non. Pour être exact, quelqu'un _courait_ à lui. Quelqu'un de pressé et un peu désorienté, à en juger par les trébuchements et l'irrégularité des pas.

L'intrus se rapprochait rapidement et le bruit de sa course devint détectable à l'oreille. Le son s'amplifia progressivement, le sol se mis à trembler plus fortement et soudain, par un implacable et cruel jeu du Destin (ou autrement dit de l'auteur), la faible clarté de la lune fut masquée par un large objet ressemblant furieusement à une botte vue d'en dessous.

Le temps se figea alors pour Tom, l'instant de quelques battements de c?ur et d'une dernière analyse.

C'était donc ainsi que devait se finir sa vie. C'était, à n'en pas douter, une fin ridicule.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son pourfendeur soit un sorcier puissant et respectable, afin que son nom n'aggrave pas encore le ridicule de cette fin dans les livres d'histoire.

~o~

Harry était épuisé. Il envoya un énième sortilège vers la silhouette encagoulée qui lui faisait face. Ce mangemort était décidément coriace.

L'affrontement avait commencé deux bonnes heures plus tôt. Les partisans de Voldemort s'étaient abattus sur eux comme une nuée de criquets sur un champ de blé. Ils avaient envahi le château à une vitesse inattendue, faisant montre d'une cruauté sans limite. Toutes les forces de l'Ordre s'étaient rapidement retrouvées engagées dans la bataille, tentant de faire fi des corps qui tombaient de toutes parts.

Roulant à terre pour éviter un rayon vert, Harry se redressa plus ou moins agilement derrière une table renversée et cria un _Stupéfix_ qui toucha enfin sa cible.

Il profita des quelques instants de répit que lui accordait la chute de son adversaire pour embrasser la Grande Salle du regard. Les combats faisaient rage partout autour de lui. Les dégâts étaient impressionnants et l'ardeur de la lutte plus encore. Mais malgré tout le courage et la passion dont ils faisaient preuve en cette ultime bataille, les membres de l'ordre étaient submergés.

Près de la porte, Neville, Tonks et un auror au cheveux poivre et sel tentaient de maîtriser deux loups-garous déchaînés. L'un d'eux, particulièrement gros, était sans aucun doute possible malgré sa capuche le sanguinaire Fenrir Greyback.

Un peu plus loin, Harry identifia Hermione entre deux capes noires. Le visage trempé de larmes et de sang, elle lançait sortilège sur sortilège vers un groupe de mangemorts, peu soucieuse de savoir qui ils atteignaient exactement. Derrière elle, affalée contre un mur, une Molly défaite serrait contre elle le corps trop pâle de Ginny.

Une formidable explosion les projeta tous à terre. Un large pan du mur pourtant épais venait de s'effondrer sous l'action conjuguée de trois géants particulièrement laids, qui avancèrent leurs grands bras dans l'ouverture pour attraper des combattants, sans distinction de camp.

Le désespoir commença à gagner le c?ur d'Harry. Ils n'y arriveraient pas.

Mais soudain, une violente douleur transperça sa cicatrice. Il tomba à genoux, son hurlement étonnamment audible dans le fracas des combats. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que tous les mangemorts l'avaient accompagné pour ce chant funeste, agrippant leur bras marqué.

Ce fut le trou noir.

~o~

Rusard interrompit sa folle cavalcade vers Pré-au-lard en entendant l'affreux couinement d'agonie. Dans sa hâte de fuir les combats, il venait de mettre le pied sur quelque chose de gluant. Une espèce de lombric, pour ce qu'il pouvait déduire de la masse collée à son talon, éclairée par les rares rayons de lune ayant réussi à percer l'épais feuillage. Mais même sans lumière, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

C'était répugnant.

Le concierge chercha donc du regard de quoi essuyer sa chaussure. Une touffe de mousse, une grosse feuille, un bout d'écorce, même. N'importe quoi. Ou, tiens, oui, pourquoi pas…

« Oooh ! Un paquet de M&M's… »

~o~

Tout d'abord, un son, puis un autre. Un tintement métallique, un claquement de porte, le bourdonnement de nombreuses discussions chuchotées, la plainte d'un malade récalcitrant.

Les odeurs, ensuite. Celles de l'infirmerie, incontestablement. Mais pas seulement. Un chocolat chaud, un bouquet de roses fraîches. Et _lui_. Son parfum, légèrement musqué, très particulier.

Harry soupira de contentement. Il se sentait bien. Léger, paisible, aimé. Sous sa joue, une texture soyeuse dont il devinait sans peine la nature le caressait légèrement en suivant la respiration de son propriétaire.

Entrouvrant une paupière, il eut effectivement la vision fugitive d'une chemise bleu roi. Se résignant alors à dévoiler ses jolis iris, il suivit des yeux la ligne de boutons jusqu'à un cou pale et un visage paisible. Un regard bleu-gris, jusque là posé sur la page d'un livre, rencontra alors les prunelles vertes.

A demi assis contre la tête de lit, Draco, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, passa tendrement sa main dans les mèches brunes du jeune homme reposant sur son abdomen, avant de retourner à sa lecture. Il ne dit pas un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, cette caresse parlait pour lui. "_Tout va bien_." "_Heureux que tu te réveilles enfin_." "_Je t'aime_." Et Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il laissa son regard errer sur la large salle de classe transformée pour l'occasion en salle de convalescence. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit chaud au coeur.

Il y aurait des moments difficiles et encore des larmes. Beaucoup de larmes sans doute. Mais maintenant, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours normalement.

« Au fait, il semblerait que quelqu'un t'ait piqué ton job, beau brun, remarqua doucement Draco, toujours plongé dans son livre. »

Harry esquissa un léger sourire à son attention et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise.

« Hum… grand bien lui fasse, murmura-t-il »

Soudain, un craquement assourdissant résonna dans la salle. De grands cris s'élevèrent, ainsi que, étrangement, ce qui ressemblait fort à des barrissements. Seule la voix aiguë de Mme Pomfresh parvint à dominer le brouhaha provoqué par l'incident.

« Par Merlin ! Quel est l'imbécile qui a remplacé les comprimés de M. Finnigan par des Cahouètes Vernies ? Ces farces et attrapes, quelle plaie ! »

Oui. Tout irait bien maintenant.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Voili, voilou !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_Que pensez-vous de cette fin de saga ? Pas trop tordue ? ... Comment ? Si j'ai déjà pensé à consulter ? Rhoooo... _

_A très bientôt pour un HPDM un peu plus centré sur nos chouchoux._

_PS : Chers anonymes, le lien vers vos RAR est dans mon profil._


End file.
